First Point
Introductions In the World of the Living is where this battle takes place. Mushoku Kaigan one of the most powerful and famous Senjungami ever is walking by some rice fields. '' His heavenly reiatsu making flowers grow..... boring. Mushoku was about to fight yet another powerful combatant. Mushoku sense another being's immense reiatsu. "Shinigami reiatsu, but this level is.." Mushoku starts to walk towards the source. ''Hiroshi Shoujin was lying in a field of flowers when he noticed a strong reiatsu. He stopped moving and tried to focus on where the reiatsu was coming from. He stood up, shook his head, and started walking towards the strong source of energy. Mushoku is walking and see a main with silvery hair. After he gets closer he speaks to the stranger. "Greetings, I am Mushoku Kaigan." Hiroshi smiled. "Hello, I am Hiroshi Shoujin. It is great to meet you." Despite this, he felt as if the stranger had an air of uncertainty around him. Hiroshi warned himself that he must be careful; it is not every day that you see people with enormous reiatsu. "Surprising, normally the responces I get are who the hell are you? Or are you crazy? However, you didn't say that in fact you even returned a greeting. A rare find now a days. But still what is a Shinigami doing in the World of the Living? By your reiatsu output you are clearly at least a vice-captain to a full captain." "I hate to say this, but you are wrong in thinking that. I am neither a captain nor a lieutenant." Hiroshi looked at the stranger, curiously. "Anyways, why are you here? Are you not a Shinigami yourself? Or maybe you seem to be looking for something." " That was an early educated guess by way of your haori. However, as you said yourself I am not a Shinigami but a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted god''"). I am if you put my kind into a category is basically a god. This is due to the heavenly aspects of our reiatsu and the fact we are immortal or ageless. Humans of various pagan religions dudded my kind gods like in Greece, Rome, China as well as others, and in the parts of Japan that practice in Shinto beliefs that Kami are immortal divine beings rather than immortal nature spirits." "Only the most ignorant of a person would compare their power to a god", Hiroshi said, still staring at Mushoku with general displeasure. Calming himself down, he once again stared at Mushoku, and with a very sly smirk, he said "Now, which one of us is the first to draw our swords? I don't like you, and I am sure you do not like me. And we all know there is only one way to settle such a silent disagreement such as ours." Hiroshi looked behind him, up in the sky, and to his left and right, with no one in view. "Good. Now let us commence." ".. Why should I fight you? You are just a Shinigami and I am just a Senjungami. Both translations state god in them, it was due to the facts I stated that humans of numerous cultures have called my kinds such things. My kind's reiryoku possess several properties, some of which that are heavenly. The second fact is that we are immortal and never age once we gain immortality. However, the real reason mortal have called us gods is that we can move more freely from the spiritual and physical worlds. Furthermore, we can appear visible to all beings even those without any spiritual awareness." Mushoku looked at Hiroshi with a cold stare, it wasn't rude or anything. But his eyes looked deep.... so deep that not all of creation could full them up. " I am no enemy or ally to you. However, barrack my path or try to do violence to me is not wise." "The same here. However, I never once said that I was attempting to harm you in anyway. You simply felt this way because of my choice of words, which made you possibly think that I was trying to start a heated, useless fight. I said we would fight because of a silent disagreement between you and me, and I was not talking about an external conflict. I meant the disagreement between my power and yours. The disagreement of our spiritual power." Hiroshi stared at Mushoku, and then all of a sudden a great wide smile grew on his face. "I say we fight to settle this disagreement between our powers. My reiatsu feels restless." Hiroshi chuckled and put his hand behind his head, still smiling and hoping that Mushoku would agree to do so. " I am simply stating facts, as I have no need for lies. But, are you sure you wish to battle me?These are unbias facts as well, that I possess well over twice the reiryoku of a captain-class combatant like Aizen. Not to say as well as Senjungami of over 3200 years I have high battle experience. Furthermore, as a Senjungami you know nothing of my powers while as you are Shinigami I have knowledge of techniques and abilities of your kind. Also, I am very intune with reiryoku, as you have a high level of manipulation of your own spiritual power." Hiroshi stood quietly, looking down at the ground. He looked up at Mushoku. "Stop your bragging, you old goat. You are boring me. You are wasting my time by talking about your power, such as an arrogant person would. Now, the question remains, who will be the first to draw their sword?" Hiroshi had now a slight smirk on his face. "I do not nessessarily like to fight, but it seems to call out to me, a raw instinct of sorts. If you were a weaker enemy I would have shrugged you off and walked away. However, you do not seem weak in the slightest. I told you already that my "power" disagrees with your "power". That is enough to warrant me into battle, good sir." "Arrogant? No I am simply stating facts. Also, I maybe over 3200 years old, however as I stated I am immortal. My body still feels as young as it did when I gain my immortality. Now you keep saying sword like I have a Zanpakutō. I have no Zanpakutō for my kind don't have them. But enough of this you wish to battle me so be it. However, you will have to make the first move as I have no desire or need to fight you." Hiroshi smiled. He reached into his haori and pulled out a sword. "Well then. Let us get started." With no sudden warning he appeared in front of Mushoku and slashed. Mushoku grabbed the blade with his left hand and it was cut. Then he looked at Hiroshi and used '''Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to repel Hiroshi from his person. "You will not be able to harm me with such basic moves like those." Through his sword back at Hiroshi. "You said I was to make the first move right?" Hiroshi said, his voice coming from behind Mushoku, seemingly unharmed by the technique Mushoku utilized. Hiroshi charged his reiatsu into the gray sword and unleashed it in a green burst of energy, aimed directly at Mushoku. Mushoku using the same power telekinetically sends Hiroshi own attack back at him. " Child's play." "That did not work the first time, and it sure as hell won't work the second time." Hiroshi said, his own attack headed for him. Instead of him to panic, he merely held his hand out. The energy heading towards him vanished. "Now, let us try this again, but with a little more finesse." Hiroshi charged his reiatsu into his sword and swung it multiple times, each swing unleashing multiple green bursts of energy. " This will do." Mushoku opens his right hand's palm at Hiroshi. "Unspoken Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) spell. " An enormus purple reiryoku is released from his hand. "This Senjungami spell is equal to a Hado # 93 so I would use a good counter." The attack ripped through Hiroshi's attack with no effort, in truth it didn't even slow the attack or weaken it at all. Mushoku's attack is near to hitting Hiroshi. "Abarakami" Hiroshi muttered as the attack headed for him. Suddenly a large, ribcage-like structure appeared in front of him. Hiroshi looked confident as the attack hit the ribcage structure, Hiroshi protected within, but a look of shock and fear appeared on his face as he saw his ribcage crack slightly. "Damn," ''Hiroshi thought to himself, "''His spell cracked my indestructible shield..." Mushoku stopped and looked at Hiroshi, without a single blink. "....Defense? Why did you erupt a defense against my attack?" "Hmmph." The shield around Hiroshi was still intact, but had numerous cracks along the exterior. Hiroshi waved his hand, and the shield disintegrated into dust. Hiroshi dusted his clothes off and looked at Mushoku, with an all too familiar smirk. "I think I have been a little too relaxed with you." Hiroshi gripped his sword, still firm in his hand and once again swung it furiously, each swing unleashing multiple green bursts of energy. " You failed to answer a simple question. The answer is simple Hiroshi, it is pointless to make a defense. With one simple attack I cancrack your indestructible shield. To make a defense is knowing it will protect you. While, that last attack failed to completely break your shield; all it means is that I must use something else to break through it." "Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"). All of sudden large boulders of stone appeared around Mushoku in mid air. He then used Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to keep them from falling." This is Sekkiseki and before you ask how, I am a Senjungami and one of the properties of our Reiryoku is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law), it allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki." Mushoku then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis), crushed the large boulders of stone into dusk. "While, in this dust state the blocking power is reduced to some degree, it still can repel all Reiryoku that is weaker than its breakdown wave or that doesn't have my kind's spiritual property. Furthermore, if its the first one way it still reduces the strength of the Reiryoku even its too strong to be completely broken down." Mushoku surrounds himself with the Sekkiseki dust. Hiroshi attacks were broken down and repelled. "Now vanish with the dust." Mushoku sends a wave of sekkiseki at Hiroshi at blinding speed. "You are getting a little too cocky if you think your attacks will even touch me." Hiroshi said. As the attack hit Hiroshi, he vanished into thin air. "Hmm. That looks like that could have killed me," Hiroshi said, his voice appearing from above Mushoku's head. "You know, I am too fast for your attacks to hit me. Just give up. You will die before your attacks hit me." Hiroshi pointed two fingers at Mushoku, looking at him from above with an expressionless gaze. "Ōkasen!"' '''Hiroshi said loudly as a wide arc of yellow energy erupted from his fingers, appearing to engulf Mushoku. Mushoku had surrounded himself with some of his Sekkiseki dust. However, it wasn't enough to completely protect himself and his left shoulder was hit making slight burns. " No its not being cocky and to prove it.." Before Mushoku's sentence was finished he was behind Hiroshi with his hand on his back. The Sekkseki dust started to surround them in a spherical form. "Now lets see if you can stop me from breaking down your Reishi comprised body." Hiroshi turned to face Mushoku. He scoffed. "You did exactly what I wanted you to do. '''Rikujōkōrō!'" Hiroshi said softly as the six beams of light slammed into Mushoku's midsection, part of the spell disintegrated by the Sekkiseki dust. "Do not bother trying to escape. I have increased the strength of this Kidō in order to trap a being of your power. Hopefully I made it strong enough." Hiroshi glanced at his sword. "Now, let us see if increasing the strength of my sword can do any damage to you." Hiroshi began charging reiatsu into his sword, his blade glowing a sickly green color, and once again swung it, releasing a crescent-shaped burst of energy. It seemed even larger and more powerful than before, appearing to 'corrode' everything around it. Hiroshi was skeptical, however, that the attack would be as effective as he had hoped it would be. "So many methods this one will do just fine Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'')." Mushoku had said and the moment after a swirling vortex appeared in the center of Mushoku. The vortex was starting to absorb space, time, air, reishi and even the Sekkiseki dust inside of it, but not Mushoku. The Rikujōkōrō spell was also absorbed inside of it. "This space-time barrier absorb everything within it's affect range to another dimension. However due to my power I can make it not affect me for sometime. You might want to back away, once inside of the affect range you cannot stop the barrier. All you can do is get away from it if your at least a master of space-time abilities." Hiroshi's blade is within inches of being in the affect range. "Hmm. You must be mistaken If you think I will be frightened by your attack." Hiroshi said confidently, a smile on his face. "Kūkanten'i" Hiroshi said loudly as he attempted to teleport Mushoku's technique into another region of spacetime. Mushoku deactivated the Shujin and started to use''' Jikūtoraberu''' (じくうトラベル, space-time travel). Another vortex appeared this time from Mushoku's right hand and he was being absorbed inside of it. As Mushoku was completely still before using the power he bacame intangible and everything Hiroshi through at him went right through him.. Mushoku disappeared moments latter. He then reappeared through the same ability. He then uses the remain Sekkseki dust and forms another wave of attacks at Hiroshi. "Dankū!" Hiroshi muttered as the Sekkiseki headed towards him. He felt as if the shield would be able to block the attack. To his utter shock and surprise, the Sekkiseki dust had simply phased through the Kidō spell. He had little time to brace for the dust as it completely covered him. Mushoku surrounded Hiroshi with the Sekkiseki dust. However, due to the latter's level of Reiatsu the damage wasn't serious. Mushoku recalled the dust around himself. "Hiroshi I already told you its pointless to make a defense unless you know it will protect you. How about you release your Bankai? That is your only change to survive this battle. As to defeat someone of overwhelming power you must use overwhelming power, if all other plans and methods fail. However, keep this in mind my Kotoamatsukami isn't limited to creating just things like Sekkiseki." "It can create anything in anytime. For example, Kotoamatsukami." Some of the damage Mushoku did to Hiroshi with his last attack wasn't there anymore like it never happened. "I can create events in anytime past, present and future. With this power I can create the event ''that you died already or will. However, I don't use it like that. This is the reason among the Panteon, Gotei 13, even the Royal Guard I am called the '''Sōzōshin' (創作の神様, God of Creation) within the Saikōsōdaikami '(最高壮大神, ''supreme majestic god(s)).However, don't take that as arrogance or boastfulness. I am simply stating facts, regardless how they sound doesn't change anything if I am tell you the truth which I am." "Yawn. You are getting boring." Hiroshi stated blankly. His clothing was slightly damaged and his left arm had minor cuts on it. "I do not need my Bankai to defeat you. Besides, my Bankai is not one to be taken lightly." Hiroshi opened a small pouch strapped to his obi and gathered a small, seed like object. He ate it, and in a blink of an eye it appeared as if he recovered part of his strength. "I'm getting tired of playing around. Time to fight seriously." Hiroshi gathered reiatsu in his palm and shaped it into the form of a sword. He grabbed his other sword, Bakuryūga, in his other hand and stood in a stance. He smiled. "Heh, now let's get started." "You call me cocky and you don't even give accurate statements or shows of your power. That is a double-standard." Mushoku pulled a long double-edged european looking sword from his haoir pocket. He then pulled out a mirror too. Mushoku being a grandmaster of his kind's magical powers, it would be child's play to make his pocket have small dimension in them to store things. "This sword isn't a Zanpakuto but it does hold special abilities as well as this mirror the '''Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror"). This mirror can repel any attack with strength equal or below a Hado # 90. You might not wish to use Bankai, Shikai or even your Zanpakuto, but that is a mistake. As you will need all the strength you have to get a realistic change to defeat." Mushoku then surrounded himself with Sekkiseki dust to act like a barrier. "Kidō #90, eh? Senju Kōten Taihō!" Hiroshi loudly declared as several spears of light were fired at Mushoku's Shinkagami. Hiroshi took his reiatsu sword and transformed it once again into a large shield. He then fired a sudden barrage of small, crystal-shaped energy bullets from the aforemented shield. Mushoku release the Sekkiseki dust like a shockwave to weaken all of Hiroshi's attack. He was hit by some of the separate bullets of his kido spell, but used the mirror to reflect the other bullets of light from Senju Kōten Taihō. He then used his speed from Otoho to send the energy bullets back at Hiroshi. "You don't get it Hiroshi, make a plan with 1000 moves and I will make one with 100,000 counter moves to each separate move you use." "Have you not heard the phrase "A technique cannot be used against its master"? Sending them back at me does little but maybe to hurt me just a little. It is made of MY reiatsu. How can I not control it?" That being said, Hiroshi managed to absorb most of the redirected attack, with one shard cutting his shoulder. "Another thing. You said that your spell can reflect any Hadō spell up to number 90. Yet the technique I used was number 91. How is it that your mirror could reflect my attack? No matter." Hiroshi bowed his head down and grinned. He held his hand out, and shaped his reiatsu into a shield. He held Bakuryūga in his right hand. "I guess I will have to cut that layer if I am to get you to fight with your sword?" Without a moment's hesitation, Hiroshi blindly charged at Mushoku. "That should have been easy to answer with your level of intellect. I simply used the Sekkiseki dust to weaken your Kido spell to fall below a Hado# 91. In fact its exact output was 89, after my Sekkiseki dust worked on it. But this is now becaming a bother maybe I should get a bit more serious." Mushoku put down his sword and opened his palm at Hiroshi. " Hikari no Mahō (光の魔法 light magic)." Said Mushoku a beautiful bright purple light came from his hand at Hiroshi. "You might want to close your eyes." As the light is like a flash, it wasn't in a comprised form like a beam or weapon so it cannot be cut. Hiroshi manipulated his reiatsu into a swirling mass of dark void that completely surrounded him. "Using all of your abilities is not very strategic." Hiroshi said through the swirling mass of dark void. The dark void dissapated as Hiroshi emerged from it. "I can change the very nature of my reiatsu, something which I do not think you have realized yet. By utilizing this technique I can simply change the nature of my reiatsu in order to counteract any of your attacks." Hiroshi said as the void that once encompassed him formed into a sphere in his right hand. Can I actally use it? ''Hiroshi thought, a sudden idea racing in his head. "Besides, how can you attack an opponent with light? Darkness overwhelms light, as the sun overwhelms the moon and the grass overwhelms the soil." "You have no idea of what my strategy is Hiroshi. However, how can I make an accurate one if I don't have knowledge of what you can do beforehand? But now that I have seen all, but your Zanpakuto I can say this. You can change your nature of your reiatsu, but that will not be enough to kill me. Sorry but it's just fact." "Now how about this Kotoamatsukami '''Zekkyō' (絶叫, screaming) times ten." However nothing happened, except for Mushoku's sword's blade glowing with a purple light. "I now used Kotoamatsukami to create my sword to contain 10 fully powered Zekkyō (絶叫, screaming) spells inside of it's blade. If one of those spells can crack your Abarakami, than how will it stand against ten of them? Furthermore, I can unleash the spells like blasts or swing the blade with the complete force of them behind it. Now Hiroshi, shall I use each one separately or shall I combine all the power of ten spells equal to a Hado 93 into one attack? Shall you shine with the light or be engulfed by the darkness?" "Easy. Kijomori!" Hiroshi said, still looking at Mushoku. The earth grew still for a spilt second. The wind stopped blowing, the birds had stopped chirping, it was if the world had grew silent. The sun, once shining so brightly, was covered now by dark clouds. All of a sudden, the earth started shaking. Multiple cracks appeared on the countryside, as if the earth were being torn apart. A large, skeletal hand burst forth from one of these cracks. Another. A head. The being lifted itself from the ground. A large gashadokuro. The gashadokuro was completely encased in reiatsu, and was mostly composed of bone with incomplete muscle structure appearing within the right ribcage and on the right arm of the giant skeleton. Hiroshi grabbed his Zanpakutō. "Not so fast now. I wish you to know that the entire time we have battled, you have simply been my toy. Since the very beginning, I have slowly infised my reiatsu into the very environment. Every attack you have used. Even into your Sekkiseki dust. By extension, onto your clothing and therefore into your every being. Now, what exactly am I talking about?" Hiroshi chuckled. "You will find out soon enough. Now, as to getting rid of it. When I told you I can manipulate the very nature of my reiatsu, it meant that I can manipulate its structure and composure. I can use my own reiatsu to tear apart reiatsu bonds." Hiroshi lifted his Zanpakutō and pointed it at Mushoku. The gashadokuro, now standing 100 meters in the air, copied Hiroshi's action. "Your Sekkiseki dust shield is no longer impervious." Hiroshi lifted his Zanpakutō up and brought it down in a hard swing. The gashadokuro, copying Hiroshi's move, brought his own sword down in a heavy swing over Mushoku with almost decimating strength and speed. "This is not enought Hiroshi. You cannot win even if rip me apart piece by piece. You can make the world itself scream and it will not be enough. Hiroshi you think your the only one that can manipulate their reiryoku? That is not accurate at all, in fact your skill pales when compared to others let alone mine own. But now this will do Kotoamatsukami." Nothing happened, Mushoku didn't use it to make the Gashadokuro vanish, or negate the sword's powers. No he turned his own sword around and cut his own head off. Then, Hiroshi's own attack cut his headless body in haft. Where could Mushoku have gone? "I never said you could not manipulate your reiryoku. I said that I can manipulate my reiatsu." Hiroshi said, lifting his Zanpakuto up from the apparently damaged body. The gashadokuro did the following. Hiroshi looked down at Mushoku's mutilated body. He chuckled. "Millon Escudo. El Escudo." Hiroshi said as an invisible barrier appeared at his blind spot and another in front of him and to his sides. I felt no reiryoku in my sword as I cut him, ''Hiroshi thought. ''He must have avoided my attack. And yet... there his body lies. '' A cold and familar voice was heard "''Confused, you really don't listen do you Hiroshi?" It was Mushoku completely ok minus the damage he already had before Hiroshi last powerful attack, but his eyes were had tears of blood come from them. But the most mysterious thing was that Mushoku's (dead body) was gone along with his blood. Hiroshi, without turning, pointed a finger in Mushoku's direction. "Shibireyubi" he said as he used his Kidō to paralyze Mushoku. Mushoku was paralyzed, but his mouth wasn't. "You cannot win Hiroshi, you lost your chance.... no that isn't accurate. You gave me my win. But first I suspect your curious how I am alive, whern I cut my own head off and your attack torn my headless body in haft. Do you remember my last use of Kotoamatsukami? Remember how nothing happened to you? Well, to sum up a 100,000 wiord explaination I created a neutral zone that doesn't allow suicide and will revive yourself if you kill yourself. I told you Hiroshi, I have the power to create anything. However, as you made have to use such a method of Kotoamatsukami I will tell you something. Kotoamatsukami is that by opening the wall in my mind, that separates reality from ficition I can create my thoughts in anytime. However, I can only create what I mentally strong enough to create. I have YET to find a way of using Kotoamatsukami to completely over come this, but I will." "Finally, another thing I cannot completely use Kotoamatsukami to overcome YET. That is it's restriction on use. As you separate the wall in your mind that separates reality from fiction, it can overtime make it's hard to impossible to precieve what is reality and fiction. That is why my tears are made of blood. This power doesn't weaken intellect, but it can make it hard to know what is real and what isn't." "This neutral zone goes for 100 miles, and it's works if your below, on or above the ground. Also, I comprised the zone to be completely unalterable as the reiryoku that makes this power changes in it's structure, properties, and power 100,000 times every second. However, I couldn't with only a second to use Kotoamatsukami make the zone timeless. It does have a time-limit twenty minutes. So if you throw an attack that could be fatal, I will just kill myself to avoid it. As since I will be revived exactly like how I before I did. Now Hiroshi this zone also, applies for you too." After that Mushoku used Telekinesis to crush his heart killing himself again. ONLY to be revived again and not paralyzed by Hiroshi's Kido. "You see, Hiroshi you cannot win." Mushoku with his sword in hand, sent four of the spells that he had stored in the blade. Now four spells in the Hado 90s are about to hit Hiroshi while he is in the Gashadokuro. "You didn't listen when I say it's not wise to attack me, now even my not own death by my own hand can stop this fight." The four spells struck Hiroshi and created a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hiroshi was simply staring at Mushoku, him and the gashadokuro unharmed. "I do not think I inquired about how your ability works, but thank you for your information. Now, you might be surprised that I am not harmed in any matter. Look at my gashadokuro." Hiroshi pointed up, and the skull of the giant had been slighty cracked near his left temple. "This is not Abarakami. This is '''Kijomori, '''the strongest defense and offense to exist." Hiroshi pointed his blade at Mushoku. "Now, you said that this neutral zone is unalterable. Unable to be changed. You never said that it could not be destroyed." Hiroshi grabbed his sword and held it in front of him. He charged reiatsu into it, the same green reiatsu he had used before. The giant gashadokuro did the same, as it was Hiroshi's puppet. With a slash upwards, the giant had broken through the neutral zone. "Making it unchangeable does not mean anything if you cannot make it impervious." With no sudden warning, there were suddenly multiple clones of Hiroshi circling Mushoku Kaigan. With that there were also large gashadokuros encircling Mushoku and the Hiroshi clones. They were all smiling brightly.